


A Winter Worth Waiting For

by Miss_Fallen



Series: Witcher Fics [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Goats, I don't know what else to add to here you go!, Open Relationships, Succubus Character, don't forget them, they won't forget you, we love goats here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Solorah has been waiting all year for this. She can't wait to see him again.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Witcher Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878391
Kudos: 21





	A Winter Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeinatedPossum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedPossum/gifts).



> This was written for CaffeinatedPossum after she mentioned it in our Discord server and I wanted to write it. Solorah is their character and I feel blessed to have been allowed to use her. Enjoy everyone!

It was getting cold, and the first snow was due to fall within the next day or two. Solorah was excited; her favorite guest would be crossing through her farm soon. She skipped about, trying to make sure a goat didn’t fall through the roof again. Sure it had been funny the first time or two, and she loved her fury little beasties dearly, but she didn’t want to push her luck on where they might fall next. 

Once done with that arduous task, she filled the barn with hay and topped off the water troughs. There is always plenty of work for a goat farmer. But at last, with a few more check-ups around the property, Solorah was done for the day with the animals and could start prepping for her guest’s arrival. Thankfully she had gone to the market and bought plenty of extra food and other supplies already. Especially as he tended to come around the same time every year, such a gentleman.

Gentlemanly manners aside for the moment, it was time to get her oils ready. She did need to make sure that none of them were too intense for his sensitive nose, that could take time. Best to start when she had time to make mistakes. Oak always smelled nice on him, and it was never overly strong. Maybe a little bit of pine and cedar for the bath, the other could be used for the massage she knew she’d end up giving. Solorah nodded, happy with her choices for the coming events.

Now, to make dinner and prep the bed and bath.

The first didn’t take long, a simple stew she could warm-up for a small snack for her weary traveler while she made more when he got here. The bath was also relatively easy, they wouldn’t spend much time here, and the time she spent in the room wouldn’t be spent taking in the scenery. That was an effort she could save for the bedroom. Of which, she had collected petals from  alstroemerias and sunflowers to scatter around the room. She loved him, but he was a good friend before anything else, and she appreciated that with him. She would also hide an open bottle of crushed berries to waft with the oak oils she made.

She shook her head; she’s getting away from herself now. First, finish eating.  _ Then _ she can do up the bathroom and put aside what she plans on using in the bedroom. 

None of it took long as she smiled to herself, giddy in her excitement. Within the next few days, he’d arrive, and they could have their fun before he left to winter in the mountains. Laying on the bed, and work done for the day, Solorah closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next couple of days went by slowly, seeming to drag on and on as she waited. Oh, she hoped he didn’t get hurt. While she had the medical supplies to treat even severe wounds, that didn’t mean she wanted to. The snow hadn’t happened yet either, hopefully giving him more time before he had to be on his way up the mountain. She’d prefer he could enjoy his time without worrying about missing the window to get up the path safely.

Of course, the third day left all her worries unfounded. He was here, uninjured if hungry and vaguely road-weary. 

“Eskel!”

His scared face smiled gently at her as he jogged up to the cottage, “Solorah, it’s been some time.”

“Oh, as if you ever carry your arse up north when there’s better weather in the south! You might make a girl feel unwanted.”

“Far be it from me to make a beautiful lady such as yourself feel unwanted.”

They smiled at each other at the teasing exchange, the usual dance and song unchanged. “Come on, you fool man, you need to eat. And I don’t mean those little excuses for meals humans give you! Honestly, you do all the work in the world to keep them alive, and they can’t even give you a proper meal, the nerve!”

Eskel rolled his eyes fondly, “Geralt’s bard has made things better with his songs. It will be fun to tease him about some of the rumors circulating when he arrives.”

“You don’t think they’re a rumor, do you.” Solorah giggled at the man’s antics. Once an older brother, always an older brother.

“Hell no, not how he looks when he talks about the so-called “little lark,” Eskel snorted.

“Enough about Geralt, it’s my job right now to take care of you.”

“A job, am I? And here I thought we had something more.”

Solorah smiled as she led him into the house, “You are more than a job if you must know. I’d hardly have food waiting for just anyone upon their arrival. Now, off with that armor. Sit while I get warm up a little stew for an appetizer.”

Eskel did as bid, sitting after tucking his armor into the chest next to the door. He quietly watched as she clopped about the kitchen, placing the warmed stew in front of him while preparing a more substantial meal. Before long, they exchanged little jabs back and forth over their food, a little bit of flirting, and false offended gestures. 

Food finished and both beings full, Solorah put the dishes next to the sink and began washing them, “Eskel, would you mind lugging the buckets of water in here so I can warm them for the bath?”

“I can always use Igni on them.”

“Hush, fool man, that takes away the point of it all.”

“And me lugging in my bathwater doesn’t?”

“Would you rather wash dishes?”

The sound of the door opening answered the question for her. She rolled her eyes, “Men.”

The bath was ready, and it found Solorah pulling Eskel out of his clothes and gently pushed in. When the water didn’t turn dark after an initial scrub-down, she shot him a raised eyebrow.

Eskel ducked his head a little bit, “I was able to order a bath a town or two ago, and I didn’t get any hunts between then and here.”

She huffed, “Of course, such a gentle and kind man. You know I enjoy giving you a nice rub down.”

“Maybe,” Eskel smiled warmly at her, “But this way, you don’t get worn out too quickly. And your fingers don’t cramp as much.”

“You can make it so challenging to do kind things to you. If I want to spoil you a little, I damn well will!”

“Apologies, my lady, I’ll be sure to get filthy upon my arrival next time.”

“Be sure you do.” Solorah stuck her nose up in the air overdramatically, and the two dissolved into giggles and laughter. “Alright, alright, let me scrub you down, then we can get you dry and move to the bedroom. How’s that sound, love?”

Eskel, seemingly taking a page out of Geralt’s book, simply hummed and relaxed into her touch.

Solorah took her time, rubbing the soap into his skin and rinsing it off. She rubbed at the muscles a bit with the cedar oil, loosening them for later. Best to get the surface-level tension out now, making it easier for him to relax once they moved rooms.

Done cleaning him off, she patted his shoulder, “Come on, love, time to dry off and meet me in the bedroom. I just want to get a few things set up.”

“Hmm, alright.” He sounded sleepy now, but give it an hour; he wouldn’t be.

Solorah clopped into the other room and spread the petals from the basket she had prepared days before. She wasn’t entirely sure he knew what they meant;  alstroemerias for  devotion, support, and survival; sunflowers for adoration, loyalty, and longevity. Eskel meant a lot to her, and she appreciated his company and understanding.

She grabbed the bottle of oak-scented oil just when Eskel walked in, towel loose, low on his hips. “Well, don’t you look delicious.”

“I aim to please milady.”

Solorah laughed, “On the bed with you, time to get out the rest of those knots.”

Silently laying down, Eskel let the towel get pulled from under him and rolled his shoulders as he relaxed. Solorah took that as her cue to pour some oil onto her hand to warm. She placed her hands on his neck and rubbed the oil down his shoulders to his arms. She then went back to just below his hairline, digging her thumbs in and pulling down his neck and out towards his arms. She repeats the action a few more times before switching her attention to his right shoulder. Gently working the muscle loose, Solorah pinched them gently at the top and pressed the bottom of her palm into the knots around his shoulder blades. She did the same to the other before working her way down his back, paying close attention to his lower back. From there, she moved to his glutes (and gods above and below, what a beautiful arse it is), thighs, calves, feet. By the time she finished, he was a loose puddle of content witcher.

“All better?” she purred.

Eskel rolled over, “Not quite.”

He pulled her to him and pressed his nose into the junction of her neck and shoulder, softly scenting her. She ran her hands through his hair with a gentle smile.

“We can always wait until tomorrow, love.”

“Why wait?” He pressed his hips into the fur of her hips, his erection blatant.

“There’s little reason. You sure you have the energy to feed me?”

“When don’t I?”

“Fool man.” Solorah pressed him down onto his back and straddled his hips, pressing down against Eskel’s. 

With a hum, the witcher rolled into Solorah and raised his hands to her neck, pulling her down to place gentle kisses around her face. The succubus giggled and kissed him deep and proper, pressing her body into his. She pulled back with a smile and ran her hands down his torso, tweaking a nipple before continuing down to the v of his hips. Stopping there, Solorah put her weight there and lightly rolled her hips on his cock, teasing the witcher beneath her. 

“Come on, you sweet thing.” Eskel rolled them over and grabbed her hands in his, using his weight to press the succubus into the bed. “Let me show you how much energy I have.”

Letting go of her, he slipped down her body, placing gentle kisses on her body at random. Soon, he was at his destination. He licked at her opening, tongue pressed wide and flat against her. Solorah moaned and bucked her hips into his mouth, chasing the incredible sensation. Smiling, Eskel licked her a few more times before sucking on her clit, spoiling it with attention from a pointed tongue tip. He hooked it under the hood and pressed into it with a single-minded drive to send her over the edge. Moans spilled from Solorah’s mouth, her hands threading into Eskel’s hair and pulling when he did something particularly pleasurable. 

“Fuck, Eskel, love! Don’t make me cum so fast.”

He pulled back for just a moment, “And why ever not?”

“Just because I’m a succubus, that doesn’t mean I can always keep up with you. You witchers really do have Stamina.”

Chuckling at the capital he heard, Eskel ignored her plea and dove back into her cunt. He didn’t pay quite as much attention to her clit, but he did start pressing into her opening more, almost fucking her with his tongue.

Solorah’s hands buried deeper into his hair, yanking with what would have been painful strength had he been human. Instead, he groaned at the feeling, working his tongue into her and fucking her with it. He listened to the pleased sounds coming from her, paying attention to what got the louder noises and the stronger pulls on his scalp.

Finally, she came with a shouted moan. Solorah pushed him off of her before yanking him up to kiss her, just as deep and proper as before he descended her body. “Come now, love, I’d like to get to the main event.”

“Whatever milady wishes.” Eskel ducked under her chin, sucking at her neck. He rolled his hips against her, slicking himself with the juices from her orgasm, while one hand played with a breast.

“Eskel, love...” Solorah cut off with a moan, said witcher’s mouth having found a nipple and sucked it into his mouth. 

The witcher took the hand playing with her other breast off to brace his weight while the other went down to slowly guide himself into her. Pulling his mouth off her nipple, both moaned as the head of his cock pressed in, followed slowly by the rest of the length. Once all of it rested inside her, they breathed deep and looked at each other. Solorah was the first to move, wrapping hoofed feet around him and using her hands to pull him into an intense kiss. Both moaned as Eskel began to rock his hips, pressing as deep as he could go, only pulling back minutely. 

Pulling back from the kiss to breathe, Eskel wrapped himself around Solorah as best he could as he fucking into her slow and deep. His face buried in her neck, taking deep inhales of the sweet scent rolling off of her, as one arm went around to curl into her hair and the other under her waist. They stayed like that, slowly rolling their hips into the other in sync.

Taking one last deep breath, Eskel pulled back from Solorah just enough to look into her amber eyes. He pulled out slowly, thrusting back in with small motions of rolled hips. He kept this pattern for what seemed like hours, pressing her firmly into the bed as he kissed down her neck and to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth once again. 

“Love, please, just a little more.” Solorah breathed into his ear, begging for just a bit more.

“As you wish.” Eskel pushed himself onto his elbows, shifting his weight to thrust a bit faster but just as deep. No longer rolling his hips, he thrust right in before pulling out, continuing with that rhythm.

Moaning filled the room, sex heavy in the air as they moved against each other. Solorah reached between them to rub at her clit, ever so close to orgasm but right out of reach. Eskel leaned back down to mouth at her neck and chest, muscles flexing with the strain. 

With a final thrust and sharp bite to her clavicle, Solorah came again with a drawn-out moan. As she spasmed around him, Eskel grunted his own orgasm, thrusting into her a few more times. Solorah felt the hot gush of it as it filled her. Had she had anything left, she might have cum a third time from that alone. He pulled out and collapsed beside her, breathing deep and heavy as he ran a hand over her horns and through her hair.

“Dear Eskel, as lovely a partner as ever.” Solorah rolled into his arms and pressed her nose into his neck. She nuzzled into him with a content sigh, her witcher always made a good meal.

“Just for you, dear Solorah.” He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, feeling just as content as the succubus in his arms.

There was a crash and a bleat, Eskel and Solorah shot up to see two goats in a pile on the floor next to the bed.

“I just fixed that!”

Eskel just started laughing, Solorah’s outrage combined with the goats falling through the ceiling too much to hold in.

“Stop laughing! I fixed it two days ago and I worked hard on it! You two, how did you even get up there?”


End file.
